Falling For Danger
by jennaphine
Summary: Jessa Collins moves to Mystic Falls after her father dies. She expects to find a new home there, but what she doesn't expect is to fall in love with Klaus Mikaelson. After a shocking revelation, Jessa learns that Klaus' life might fall directly into her hands. *The Originals focus with Vampire Diaries crossover at beginning; Starts off right before TVD 4x23*
1. A New Town

**Note: Chapter updates for this story will be done regularly twice a week on Sundays and Wednesdays unless something comes up that prevents me from being able to post the update.**

* * *

When my father died I was sent to live with my Aunt Liz. I was technically old enough to live on my own, but I didn't have a job or any money to my name. Her daughter Caroline—my cousin—was more than thrilled to have me stay with them. And to be completely honest, I was kind of excited to get to see them more. I've been living in an empty house for a couple of weeks and needed some family in my life.

As I was waiting for Liz and Caroline to show up, I looked around my room to make sure I didn't miss anything. I caught a glimmer in the corner of my left eye. The sun was shining on a bracelet my mother gave me when I was four. She passed away only a few months later, so this was my last physical memory of her. I put the bracelet on my wrist and smiled gently to myself.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I rushed down the stairs to greet Caroline, gorgeous as ever. I wish I had her golden goddess hair, but instead my hair was a dull mud brown. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"I am so sorry, Jessa. We would've been here sooner, but my mom couldn't get away from the station. It'll be a quick trip back to Mystic Falls, though, I promise."

"It's totally fine, Care. I liked having the extra time here. I almost forgot my mom's bracelet," I said.

"Well that's great that you found it. Now, let me help you with some of your bags. Packing must have taken forever!"

From what I remembered, Caroline was always a cheery person, but this was something else. It's like she was trying to distract me. It was awful considerate of her, but I was a lot more okay than she thinks. My father had been sick for a couple of years now, so I knew this was coming. I was just glad he didn't have to suffer anymore. The past couple of months he couldn't even get out of bed on his own.

"Thanks, Caroline," I smiled.

Even though I was a year older than Caroline, she always acted like an older sister. She was more outgoing than I was, and every time I visited when I was younger she would introduce me to her friends. And now her and her mom were taking me in. So I guess it would be like we're sisters now.

We brought the last of my bags to the car and finally got on the road. And it wasn't long before we made it to Mystic Falls either. Only a couple of hours. But the hours flew by. We spent the car ride catching up with each other. She told me about Elena's back and forth between two brothers, which didn't entirely surprise me for some reason.

After we brought all of my bags into the house Caroline immediately brought me up to my room. She was so excited to show it to me. It was originally their guest room, and I had stayed in it before, but this time it both looked and felt different. Perhaps it was because now I wasn't just staying overnight. I was _living_ here. When I was here last I was twelve years old. The walls were peeling wallpaper, the bed was an old log one, and the floors creaked. But now the wallpaper was replaced with a cream coloured paint, the floors a new laminate flooring, and the bed a more modern, metal frame bed. It was nothing familiar to me.

"Now, I'm sure you probably want to unpack your things, so I'll leave you alone for a bit and call you downstairs when dinner is ready." Caroline smiled and left the room.

I began to unpack; first my bedding, a light purple comforter and pillowcases to match. Then I put out some of my books onto my desk, and put up a couple of posters. They were just paper prints of some paintings from the Renaissance that I liked. A couple from Raphael and one from Paolo Varonese. I admired their works and strive to paint like them one day.

After I had finished unpacking and finished eating dinner, I went back up to my room to lie down. I just needed a second to think without anything else going on. The day was exhausting and I wondered what I would do with my life from this point on. I was in a different town without my friends, I was already done high school, and it was almost summer. College was an option, and it would be a good way to adjust to being here. All I had to do was figure out what I want to do; figure out what I want to be.

Art was a passion of mine, but I was nowhere near the right skill level to go to school for it. I had so much to learn. Maybe I could take an arts history and work as a curator. I knew plenty about art already, and history was my best class in high school, so perhaps a combination of the two would be the right choice. In the morning I could get Caroline to look things over with me. After all, she was going to college in the fall too. We could tour the school, and Caroline and I could be roommates. Suddenly things were starting to look up for me. I was excited to see what was in store for me in the weeks to come, because I already had a good feeling about them.


	2. Run-In With a Stranger

The next morning I greeted Caroline in the kitchen. She and Liz were making breakfast. From the smell in the air I assumed it was Liz's famous pancakes. Well, they weren't famous really. But they were my favourite out of all the different ones I've tried. Breakfast was probably one of my favourite parts about coming to visit. She knew I loved them so she would always make sure she made them for me when I was here.

"Up just in time. Caroline suggested that for your first breakfast in the Forbes house we make your favourite. I hope they're up to par with all my others." Liz had a glow about her. She was so full of life, which would shock quite a lot of people when they realized her job was incredibly stressful. But she never seemed to complain and she was always full of energy.

"Thanks, Liz. I appreciate it," I began. "Oh, Caroline, so I was thinking… maybe since you're finishing school this year and I've been out of school for a year, maybe you could help me out with applying for college?"

"Oh my gosh, of course! We can be roomies. And then I'll have everyone with me this fall. You, Elena, Bonnie…"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Liz said. "I'm glad you're jumping right into Mystic Falls living so easily."

"New place, new start, right?" I chuckled.

"So, did you want to go and tour the college after school today?" Caroline looked at me with excited eyes.

"Sounds great, Care."

We all finished eating our breakfast and Caroline was off to school. Liz left for work, and I was home alone. I decided to shower and change into some clean clothes. Then I made my bed, unpacked the rest of my clothes into the closet and tried reading a little bit. Before I knew it, it was going on two o'clock.

After lounging around the house for a couple hours with nothing to do, I ventured off into town. There was a small cafe that Liz had taken me to once when I was seven. I wanted to retrieve some familiarity of this town and maybe meet someone new.

I picked a two-seat table in the far corner and looked around to see if anything looked the same. My bedroom was very different from when I was last here, so I had hope that this place would maybe keep some of its original traits. But to my dismay, the only thing that seemed to stay the same was the tiled floor. Everything else was revamped. New tables, new chairs, replaced the wooden counters with steel. It definitely appealed more to the eye, but the charm it once had was no longer here.

After only a few minutes of sitting silently by myself, a man approached me. He had messy dirty brown hair, deep blue eyes and a welcoming smile. He looked maybe a few years older than me.

"Hello, love," he said in a smooth, accented voice. "May I have a seat?"

"Go for it." I agreed without hesitation.

"Can I interest you in a drink? A coffee, perhaps?" His eyes widened. It seemed I had peaked his interest a little. Not sure why, but hey, I didn't really need to know anyway.

"Sure thing, stranger."

"Oh, pardon my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Niklaus, but you can call me Nik."

"Nice to meet you, Nik. I'm Jessa."

He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling as he did so. "My, my. What a beautiful name. And a beautiful face to match."

I swear I blushed at that last part. No one's ever called me beautiful before. Well, aside from my parents, anyway.

"So, do you live around here? If you don't mind me asking."

"I do, actually. Large mansion, passed down through family, of course. I could never afford such an extravagant place," he continued to smile. "If you'd be interested, I'd love to have you over for dinner. I could give you a tour."

Anxiousness flooded through my body. This complete stranger asked me out on a date… for dinner at a bloody mansion. It was an incredible honour, but I also hardly knew him. I wanted to say yes, but the rational part of my brain was telling me to talk to Caroline about it. That way she would know where I am, and also tell me if she thinks it's a good idea or not.

"I'd honestly love to, but I'll have to get back to you. I just moved here from out of town, so I have to see what my cousin is up to. She's planned a bunch of things for me to do. If I could get your number, I'll give you a call later today."

"Of course, love," He paused and grabbed a napkin from the table and scrawled it quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. My brother is waiting on me back at home. Siblings are so needy."

"Nice meeting you, Nik." I shook his hand, not really knowing how to end this conversation.

"You as well. Talk to you later, love. I'll be waiting for your call." And with that, he walked out of the cafe.

* * *

When I got back home I immediately ran to Caroline for advice. I was so excited about this possible date and I really hoped she was excited too. She was sitting on the chair in the corner of the living room reading a textbook of some sort. Probably studying, no doubt. Her finals were coming up, so she was probably cramming at the last minute. So Caroline.

"Hey, Jessa. You seem pretty happy," Caroline paused for a second and then her face lit up. "Did you meet a boy?!"

I nodded eagerly. "Mhm. And he's such a gentleman. His name is Nik. We met at the cafe in town and he bought me a coffee and then he asked me out! Dinner at his place. I just wanted to see if it was okay with you."

"Um, of course it's okay!" Caroline squealed. "You don't need to ask me. Call him right now and tell him you'll be there tomorrow night."

I excused myself to the other room and entered his number, reading it carefully off the napkin he gave me. It rang for only a second and he picked up.

"Good afternoon, Niklaus speaking." His voice sent chills down my spine.

"Hey, Nik, it's Jessa from the cafe." I couldn't help but smile. Something about the thought of him and his voice was simply mesmerizing. But I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Ah, Jessa. Lovely to hear back from you so soon. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'd love to take you up on your offer for dinner. How's tomorrow night?"

I glanced back into the living room and Caroline was leaning over the back of the couch smiling at me. I could tell she was trying to eavesdrop.

"Tomorrow night sounds perfect. I'll send a car for you at around six?" he asked.

"Six is great."

"Fantastic. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night then. Enjoy the rest of your evening, love."

"See you tomorrow." I managed to say before he hung up.

I put my phone down and was practically shaking, I couldn't contain my excitement. It was a mystery to me why I was so happy about this date. I never acted like this. But Caroline may as well have been jumping up and down right next to me, so I guess it wasn't too much of an overreaction.

"Care, he's sending a car for me. Can you believe that?"

"How fancy. I am so excited for you, Jess. I'll have to take you out shopping for a dress."

I had only ever worn a dress once and it was at my father's funeral, and I certainly didn't want to wear it to dinner tomorrow night. It didn't seem like a very good conversation piece. Perhaps a happy memory should be made in a new one.

"Sounds great." I grinned at the thought. A new dress, a new me. This version of me would be confident, flirty and fun. By the end of the night, Nik won't be able to resist me.


	3. The Dress

Caroline and I went into town to look for a dress. We decided to raincheck the college tour for another day. We were both so wrapped up in my date tomorrow night that that was all we could think about. And to be honest, I don't think my mind would be able to focus on anything the tour guide says. I'd be too busy daydreaming about Nik.

We came across a small boutique and when we went inside we were immediately surrounded by dozens of lavish dresses. Every length and colour you could possibly dream of. I tried on a few different colours: purple, red, blue. And finally I came across _the perfect dress_. It was a knee length white lace dress with a v-cut keyhole.

"Oh my god, Jessa! Try it on now, it's going to look incredible on you." Caroline was gushing with admiration. And she didn't have to ask me twice anyway. I was already eager to buy it.

Once I was inside the change room I swear it was the fastest I've ever changed in and out of something. I turned around to face the mirror and stared admirably at the masterpiece of a dress I had picked out. There was a glow to my face I had never seen before. I felt completely beautiful in every way.

"Jessa, is it on yet? I wanna see!"

I opened the door to the change room and I couldn't hold back the huge goofy grin on my face. Caroline's smile probably outgrew mine though.

"So, what'dya think?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Caroline walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Jessa, you're freaking gorgeous in this dress. This Nik guy won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"So you're saying I should buy it, right?" I asked teasingly.

"Uh, duh. How much is it anyway?"

Shit, I probably should've looked at the price tag before I tried it on. I mean, I had money, but it wasn't like I currently had a job or anything. What I had was all I had. I turned around and Caroline lifted the tag out of the back of the dress.

"It's $350!" Caroline gasped.

"Dammit, I only have $500 in my savings. I guess I'll have to find something else," I started, feeling a wave of disappointment overcome me. "I do really love this dress though."

"You know, I have some pretty good bartering skills. I'm sure I could talk the sales associate to lower the price a bit. I'll be right back."

Caroline graced her way across the store to speak to a man in a very high-end navy blue suit. Either that man would pity us and sell it for cheaper, or he'd laugh at our low-budget shopping. I went back into the change room to put back on the clothes I came in, but paused for a moment to admire the dress on me one last time before inevitably having to put it back on the rack. I wished that I could wear elegant dresses like this one all the time. I felt like a princess.

After I left the change room, Caroline greeted me with a wide-eyed grin. "The sales associate dropped the price by fifty percent, so the dress is only $175. He said it was meant to go on a store clearance to make room for the new inventory of dresses for the summer and it must have been overlooked."

"Care, thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me. I just want tomorrow night to be perfect."

"And it will be perfect, Jess. I know it will," she promised. "Now, let's buy this lovely dress and get home. We still need to eat dinner, and you need your beauty sleep. Big day tomorrow."

I paid for my dress and Caroline left the store. Before I knew it we were home, we ate dinner, and now I was left alone in my room with my thoughts. My stomach was jittery with excitement, nervousness and anticipation for the upcoming day. I probably wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, but at least I was content with everything going on in my life finally. The past couple of weeks were pretty tough for me, but things seemed to be looking up. I was starting to feel normal, and maybe even a bit better than just normal. Finally I was figuring out my life—continuing my education, meeting new people and finally making some more friends, and most importantly I was reconnecting with my cousin. I think that was the greatest gift from all of this madness.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning... well, it was actually almost noon. I jolted out of bed and ran to the shower. Of course I knew I had several hours before my date, but I was nervous and so I started panicking. I needed to look perfect.

Quickly I shaved my legs, but still careful enough not to cut them. I probably washed my hair obsessively at least three times because for some reason I believed it would make my hair softer. Then I sat down and watched a few hairstyling videos for curling hair. Some girls could do it flawlessly and look like goddesses, but not me. I knew nothing about hair or makeup. I was a pretty Plain Jane. I liked the look of natural beauty, but since this was a special occasion and admittedly my first real date, I wanted to shake things up a bit. However, I decided it was best to leave the makeup to Caroline. She knew best when it came to this kind of stuff.

I spent over an hour curling my hair, attempting nothing but utmost perfection—something that Jessa Collins knew nothing about. I strive for it, but can never accomplish anything I'm ever completely satisfied with, which was why I discouraged myself from applying to the art program. Besides, I needed to take something more practical. Being an artist takes immense discipline and patience. Those are two traits I do not possess enough of.


	4. The Date

When Caroline got home I ran downstairs in distraught. I needed her to fix my hair and do my makeup before I lost my mind. For some reason I couldn't stop myself from panicking about this date. I just wanted to finally get there. All of this preparation was stressful.

"Caroline," I called as I ran downstairs. "I need your help."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Caroline dashed into the front hall meeting me.

"Yes, something's wrong. My hair looks terrible and I need makeup done."

Caroline giggled at my words. "Jess, it's only three thirty. You have plenty of time. But of course I'll help you."

We went back upstairs and I sat down on the stool in front of my dresser. Somehow Caroline managed to make my hair look incredible in a matter of seconds. She did my makeup in record breaking time as well. Mascara, smokey eye, with subtle eyeliner. I felt... sexy. And I loved it.

"You look incredible. I did good." Caroline smirked.

"You did more than good, Care. Thank you so much."

I gave Caroline a hug out of pure gratitude. I have only been here a day and a half and already she was treating me like the sister neither of us ever had. It was incredible to have Caroline and Liz as family. They've shown me so much hospitality, I couldn't possibly return the favour.

* * *

Caroline passed the rest of the afternoon watching a movie and fantasizing about my perfect date. I had no doubt it would be perfect, anyway. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I checked my phone and it was exactly six on the dot. Caroline walked to the door with me and when I opened it, there was a driver waiting there to escort me to the car. It was a sleek black SUV. It still boggled my mind how he had so much money. He must be pretty wealthy to afford all of these luxuries.

I entered the car and the driver shut the door for me. I felt extremely privileged, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. We drove in silence, but I didn't mind. It gave me a chance to calm myself before I got there. Getting so worked up over something so small was very out of character for me, but then again it was my first adult date, and Nik's voice and even the thought of his face made me swoon. That was why I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted him to feel the same way.

It wasn't before long until we arrived. I stared in awe at the mansion before me as I stepped out of the car. It was enchanting, like something you would only see in a movie, but never up close in real life. Once again I was impressed. I guess I impressed easily.

As I walked towards the house, I saw the door opening and thought to myself, _This was it. Time to face the music._ Inside I was finally face to face with Nik again. I almost froze in his presence, which I was actually embarrassed by. Thankfully no one had to know.

"Jessa, darling… you look absolutely exquisite. And the dress is rather ravishing too." Nik complimented.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Nik was the first person to make me blush in my entire life. Usually I hid it well from others. I always ended up feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

"You look just as handsome, I assure you."

"Well, I do try to dress respectably for my guests, especially for a pretty girl such as yourself. Now please, have a seat. Dinner will be brought out to us shortly. And I will be back shortly as well."

Nik vanished from the room, leaving me alone to take everything in. The freshly polished silverware, the marble walls, the sparkling diamond chandelier. Everything was absolutely stunning. I only dreamed I could live in a palace such as this one. It must be kind of lonely living here alone, though.

After a few minutes passed, Nik reentered the room with a devilish smirk. He sat down in the chair adjacent to mine.

"So, how exactly did you… _your family..._ come into such wealth? This estate is remarkable." I asked cautiously, hoping not to offend him.

"Allow me to tell you a story, love," he began. "Back about a millennia ago my ancestors were just decedents of a middle-class viking family. One day when their father found out that his middle son, Niklaus, was conceived out of wedlock, he made it his mission to hunt him down and kill him. But Niklaus and his siblings all swore to each other that they would remain by each others' side, so they ran together. They came across an abandoned wagon in a field, and in it were clothing belonging to a family of high stature… royalty if you will," he paused to pour himself a glass of wine. "They disguised themselves as royalty in hopes that they could hide from their father as well as start a new life together where they were better off. No one had ever caught on to their trickery, and thus to this day my family has kept their status. This estate you sit in right now has been passed down by numerous generations of Mikaelsons, and now it belongs to me."

"Well that's one hell of a story," I remarked.

"Indeed it is." Nik took a sip from his glass, smirking at me as he did so.

Eventually the food was brought out to us and we ate. Nik went on about some more stories regarding his family and we shared our interests. I learned of his love for art; painting in particular, and he had a vast knowledge of just about anything history related. He was like an encyclopedia of information. I found it oddly attractive.

After dinner he offered to give me a tour around the estate. He showed me his paintings which admittedly I envied his talent. His attention to detail was impeccable. If I had only a fraction of the talent he had I would reconsider art school. My paintings in comparison were like kindergarten finger-paintings.

We retired to the living room where we continued talking amongst each other, drinking wine and sharing bits and pieces of our lives. Nik was a very established man for someone so young. He travelled all over the world: Greece, Italy, Portugal, France, Berlin, Japan. The list kept on going. He got to experience things that I would probably never get the chance to do. Why he was here in Mystic Falls completely baffled me, but I was glad he was.

"You're such a remarkable man, Nik. I'm beyond impressed by you." I smiled at him admirably as he took another sip from his probably fifth or sixth glass of wine.

"I think I might know how to impress you even more, darling."

Nik leaned in close to me, pressing his lips gently against my own. I suddenly felt the heat returning to my face, blushing once again as I did when I first arrived. Something felt perfect about this. Not just being here on this date, but being with him in general. I had known him for barely two days, yet somehow it felt as though I had known him for an entire lifetime. I was completely smitten with him. I felt _alive_.

After only a moment I deepened the kiss, allowing our tongues to collide with each other. Swiftly he picked me up, not once breaking the kiss, and carried me up the stairs to his bedroom. Next thing I knew he was placing me down on his bed, and in the heat of the moment articles of clothing were being tossed across the room and eventually we were tangled in a mess of sheets. My fingers were entangled in his hair, as his were in mine. A while later I was lying next to him, my head placed gently against his chest. He kissed my head softly, and as I was nodding off he whispered something to me. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but it was a soothing sound and as he kept talking I was lulled to sleep.


	5. Second Introductions

When I woke up the next morning my head was pounding. I had too much to drink last night, but to be fair, I didn't drink very often anyway. I guess I was too caught up in a moment to notice. When I looked down I noticed Nik's arm over my body as if to keep me safe. As he exhaled I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I wasn't sure which I was focused on more: My terrible hangover, or my contentedness with being here with him. I was warm and comfortable under the sheets with Nik, and once I got up I would have to clean up and go home. Last night was too perfect for me to leave right now. Being here a little longer was all I wanted.

I reached toward the bedside table to grab my phone. When I checked it, I had two texts and three missed calls from Caroline. Probably a voicemail too.

"Shit." I whispered.

Nik stirred next to me in the bed. "What is it, love?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's quite alright. I was awake, just resting and waiting for you," he assured me. "Now what's the matter?"

"I wasn't anticipating staying the night last night, so my cousin tried calling me when I was a no show at home. Don't worry about it."

"So I take it you'll be leaving soon?"

I frowned a little to myself. He was right, I had to go home and face Caroline's wrath, and probably the torment of her embarrassing me too.

"Looks like it. I'd love to stay longer, but it doesn't seem like a good idea right now."

"How about I bring you home? That way if your cousin is upset with you, they can blame me for your disappearance," he offered with a smirk. "And I get to maximize my time with you. Staying in this bed with you all day would be a dream, but I'm sure a car ride together would place a close second."

We both got out of bed begrudgingly and changed back into our clothes. To be honest, I was a little embarrassed about jumping into bed with him so soon, but I wasn't complaining. I didn't regret it. If anything, I was glad it happened.

Once we were in the car, he held my hand the entire drive home and whispered compliments in my ear. Was I way in over my head about this guy, or did I happen to find someone amazing who would appreciate me? I really hoped for the latter. Maybe I was rushing into things, but I didn't care. I was completely happy for once, and right now I needed to be happy more than ever.

The car pulled into my driveway and Nik opened my door for me. I smiled appreciatively and we walked to the front door together.

"I had a very wonderful time with you last night, Jessa. I'd love for us to get together again soon," Nik said with a devilish grin forming on his lips.

"Absolutely. I'll give you a call later."

As I leaned in to kiss him, the door opened. I turned to see Caroline standing there with a look on her face that could only be described as shocked and angry. She must have been really mad at me for not coming home.

"Caroline, I am so sorry for not answering you last night. We got talking and I guess I lost track of time and ended up falling asleep."

"It's okay, Jess. You're alright, that's all that matters. I would like to have a word with your friend, though."

"Uh, sure. I'll wait inside."

I sat down in the living room, unsure as to why she would need to speak to him. Did Caroline know him?

 ***Third person POV***

"Klaus, what in the hell are you doing with my cousin? I thought she met a nice, normal guy, but turns out it was _you_." Caroline gritted her teeth in anger at Klaus. She was starting to think Klaus was up to something.

"I'm hurt, love. I had no idea you were related until she told me your address."

"Come on, Klaus. You must be scheming. She's been through a lot in the past few weeks, and knowing who you are, you're only going to make things worse."

"I'll have you know she's very happy with me. We only just met a day ago and she's absolutely smitten. And I am quite taken with her, Caroline, so I assure you I wish her no harm. You've seen the good in me before. That good is still there, just give me a chance to prove to you that I will not hurt Jessa."

Caroline sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Klaus. I'll give you a chance. But I swear if you hurt her in any way, I will hurt you."

"You have my word. Jessa is a unique girl, and I wish to be in her life as much as possible."

"Did you tell her anything about... us?" Caroline looked a little worried.

"About... _vampires_?" he asked quietly. "No, I haven't."

"No, not that. But please don't tell her about that right now either," she began. "I mean _us_. You and I, Klaus."

Klaus smirked a little. "No, Caroline. She doesn't know I know you. And if you would rather her remain in the dark, I will do as you wish.

"Thank you, Klaus. Now, I'll have a little talk with her and you can talk to her later to clear anything else up. Just don't tell her about our history together. She doesn't need to know."

"Of course." Klaus nodded and walked back to his car, disappearing shortly after.

 ***Jessa's POV***

Caroline entered the living room and smiled at me. But it wasn't her usual happy smile. This one seemed a bit forced, like she needed to tell me something but didn't really want to.

"Jess, I need to talk to you about... _Nik._ "

I was right.

"Sure thing. What about him?"

"I know him. All of my friends do. And actually, he normally goes by Klaus."

"Is that all? I assumed you knew him when you asked to talk to him," I said.

So he introduced himself by a different nickname, so what? I'm sure there was a reason.

"No, there's a little more. It's hard to explain, but Klaus has been a little dangerous in the past. But I know him well enough to know that when he cares about someone, he will do everything in his power to keep them happy. I don't want to tell you what to do, and if he makes you happy then that's all that matters, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. You'll understand eventually, and if you want to understand, then I'm sure he'll give you answers," she paused and looked directly into my eyes, "but all I ask is you do not ask me to explain Klaus to you. It's his job now, and if anyone can handle this sort of explanation, it's him. He has a way with words."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks for telling me," I said.

"Of course. But enough of that. How did the date go?"

"It was incredible. I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling, but something feels so _right_ about being with him. It's like I'm drawn to him," I started. "And, truth be told... I slept with him."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh! I don't even know what to say, Jess. I'm just shocked. I mean, good for you. I'm just surprised by Klaus, really. From what I know about him, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to-"

"We both had quite a bit to drink. It just sort of happened."

"That would explain it," Caroline giggled. "Well, I'm glad you had a nice time. Hopefully things stay that way. It actually seems like he really cares for you."

"I think so, too. Now, I think I'm going to go take a nap. I know it's morning, but I had a long night and I'm still really tired. I'll come down in a bit and we can go do something."

"Sounds great, Jess. Enjoy your nap."

I got up from the couch and made my way for the stairs. Napping was definitely in my plans for the morning, but I also needed to make a quick phone call. As soon as I got to my room, I shut the door behind me, pulled out my phone and called Klaus.

"Calling so soon? I've only just gotten back home, love."

"I just had a small talk with Caroline and wanted to clear a few things up. Could we meet tomorrow?"

"Of course. I have the perfect place. Meet me at my home tomorrow at noon and I'd be happy to go over anything with you that your little heart desires."

"Great, see you then. Enjoy the rest of your day, Klaus," I said. There was a brief silence that followed and then he spoke.

"You as well. I look forward to our chat. Talk to you later."

The phone went silent and I allowed myself to fall back onto my bed. Everything Caroline said was so ominous, but she said I couldn't ask her about it, so I wasn't going to. Klaus had an answer for every question I had for him, according to her, so he was my only hope.


	6. And Now You Know What We Truly Are

The next day I was surprised to find an envelope in the mailbox with my name on it. It was bold and cursive; very formal. I held it in my hand for a moment, staring down at it confused, but decided to open it. Inside was a letter from Klaus. I had to admit that I was kind of impressed. He drove all the way out here just to hand deliver a letter, when he could have just as easily given me a call. He seemed very old fashioned. It was a little quirky, but I admired that trait in him. It wasn't something you saw much of today.

As I folded open the letter, I began to read:

 _Dearest Jessa,_

 _I have arranged a ride for you again, but this time you will meet me in a special clearing in the woods instead of my home. This place is a place very particular to me and my family, and as such it is a location I believe suitable to tell you everything you want to know. Honesty is the best policy, and I want nothing more than your utmost trust. See you soon, love._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Klaus._

This felt a bit like a game to me, but I decided to just go along with it. If it was important to him, it would be just as important to me. Besides, I did want answers about who he really was and how he knew Caroline, and most importantly why Caroline seemed so worried about me being around him. All I've felt in the past two days is safety and contentedness. Klaus made me feel in a way that I haven't before. It was refreshing for a change.

I went back inside, changed out of my pajamas and into clean clothes. Liz and Caroline were still asleep, so lucky for me they wouldn't need to ask me where I was going. I grabbed a quick bite to eat and brushed my teeth shortly after. Before I knew it, my ride was here. Hopefully next time Klaus sent a car for me, he'd be waiting in it for me so that I don't have to constantly sit silently in a car with a stranger until I get where I need to go.

As we were driving, I re-read the letter he gave me. I kept it in my jacket pocket for some reason, I guess as a souvenir of sorts. But what I hadn't notices before was that there was something taped to the inside of the envelope. A small silver ring with a purple-ish jewel. Why would he give me a ring? I decided to just keep it in my pocket for now with the letter and add it to the list of things to ask Klaus about.

Once I arrived at the place he got his driver to take me to, I had to follow a trail into the woods. As much as I already trusted Klaus, something about this felt off. It felt unsettling. Perhaps it was the unfamiliarity, or maybe I was just nervous, but either way, I didn't like it. There was a certain silence about this forest. No animals making noise, no wind rustling the tree branches, nothing. After walking for a few minutes I came across a clearing, which I assumed was the one Klaus mentioned in his letter, and a voice spoke up from behind me.

"I see you found the place alright. You know, I'm actually glad you called me last night and asked that I do this for you. We would have this talk eventually, and the sooner I can share my life with you, the sooner we can move past it and just enjoy each other's company."

"We'll see what happens once we're done talking," I said.

"Oh, don't tell me you've second thoughts already. You seemed so happy last night."

"I was, and I still am happy. But some things are hard to live with, and I barely know you at all. I didn't even know you went by Klaus."

He looked at me with a grin, which I found confusing. I was telling him I was unsure about this, yet he didn't seem bothered. Now I really needed an explanation from him.

"Well then let's get talking and put this nonsense behind us, shall we? You want to know why I introduced myself as Nik, correct?" he paused for merely a second. "It is true I did not know Caroline was your cousin, but that doesn't change the fact that she does know me, along with all of her friends. We've had a few tiffs in the past, and because of my reputation here, I was simply protecting you from being associated with me. At least, for now. A lot of Caroline's friends are _afraid_ of me, I guess you could say, and if they knew you were involved with me, they would make it their business too."

"And what about Caroline?" I asked.

"Caroline is a bit different. She knows what I'm capable of, and because of that, she is going to be protective of you. But she also sees me for who I truly am, and she knows that when I care for someone I will not let anything or anyone harm them. Which is why when we had our little run in yesterday she didn't chase me off."

"What do you mean, she knows what you're capable of?"

Klaus smirked at me, his eyes widening.

"I have my demons like everyone else. Difference is, mine are a tad bit darker. Too much for some to handle."

"What kind of demons—" Klaus cut me off mid sentence by putting his hand over my mouth. At first I was angry and tried to shake him off, but he put his index finger to his lips and then pointed to his ear. He could hear something I couldn't. Which I was both perplexed by and impressed with.

Out of nowhere, five people—two women and three men—closed in on us, leaving us with no escape route. The rational part of my mind told me that Klaus had no idea what was going on, and I knew that was the part I should trust, but the irrational part of my mind was telling me that this was some kind of cruel setup. They charged towards us all at once and before I knew it, screams were erupting from our assailants and as I turned my head to Klaus, he tore a heart from one of the women's chest.

I began to cry and attempted to flee. My mind was spinning and my heart was racing uncontrollably, leaving me to think that it was going to explode. But I was stopped by one of the other men. Veins appeared on his face, and fangs grew from his gums. What the hell was he?

"Please, don't hurt me," I sobbed, my voice shaky. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me!"

The man started to come closer and right before he grabbed me, I saw him fly across the clearing. Someone or something threw him.

"She's okay, Niklaus," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see another man, along with bodies torn apart. I tried to run away, but they both stopped me.

"I don't know what you are, but I want you to stay away from me."

"Jessa, it's alright. We won't hurt you," Klaus said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You killed those people."

"They weren't people," the other man said.

Klaus came up to me while the other man held me there. He looked into my eyes as if he were looking into my soul. I was captivated, yet still frightened.

"You will not run, you will not scream for help. Instead you will come with us. We have a lot to discuss, love."


	7. I Want to See the World With You, Klaus

I sat in the Mikaelson living room with Klaus and his brother Elijah, the man who was with us in the forest. I was left wondering so many things about them now that they had revealed everything to me. About them being not only vampires, but the first of their kind. About Caroline, Bonnie was a witch, and even werewolves existed. All of that, and everything that came with it, especially about the compelling and the vervain ring he gave me. He said it was better to drink it, but it was easier to wear jewelry because I'd be less likely to forget. But because of him telling me that, I had more trust in him than ever. He could have easily manipulated me, and from the sounds of it, that was what he was known for. But this proved to me that he really did care about me.

All of this information at once was almost overwhelming. Being told that magic and mystical creatures were all real, and not just plots for fantasy fiction novels was intense. I didn't know what to say.

"Now, I'd love for you to put on that ring I gave you. It'll protect your mind from other vampires."

I nodded and pulled the ring out from my jacket pocket. It sparkled in the sunlight coming in through the window. Marveling at its beauty, I slipped it onto my ring finger. The purple of the vervain seemed a much deeper purple inside than it did when I originally saw it out in the morning sunlight.

"Looks wonderful on you, love. A bit forward, though, don't you think?" Klaus smirked at me.

"It feels like it belongs there." I smiled back at him.

"I'm glad you like it," he started. "Now, since I have told you about Caroline's vampirism, it is up to you whether you'll tell her you know, but you cannot talk about this with anyone unless otherwise stated."

"Well, of course. I'd either sound crazy or put someone's life in danger, including myself. Everything you told me will stay between us. I promise."

Elijah stood up and began pacing the room.

"Now that this matter is settled, I must address my reason for coming here," he said. "Those assailants in the clearing, they weren't just random attackers. They were here to kill you, Niklaus."

Klaus laughed. "But Elijah, we cannot be killed. At least, not at the hands of a vampire. In order to kill me they would need the white oak stake, which I have safely tucked away in this house."

"However that may be, I have caught wind of another weapon being devised. An old friend of ours back in New Orleans found out about a spell that can bind a dagger with the blood of a human with a dormant vampire gene."

"If who you're talking about is who I think it is..." Klaus trailed off.

"Yes, your dear protege Marcellus."

Klaus looked enraged within seconds. "Marcel is a fool. He cannot kill me without killing himself. I am his sire."

"I do not think this weapon is meant to kill you, brother. Instead, it will both put you to sleep and end your sire link."

"Well then he is a fool for thinking that you or Rebekah wouldn't retaliate," Klaus argued.

Elijah sighed loudly. "Brother, there are many factors in this equation, as well as many consequences if this does happen. We shall figure them out soon enough. What I came here for was to warn you and get you to come back to New Orleans with me so that we can stop this from happening."

Klaus looked at me with saddened eyes.

"When would we have to leave?"

"Niklaus, Marcel already has his entire plan figured out. All he needs to do is acquire the pieces to his puzzle. If we don't leave by nightfall tomorrow, then I'm afraid—" Elijah was cut off.

"Elijah, I can't just pick up and leave. Not without Jessa," Klaus protested.

"Then I'm coming too," I finally spoke up.

"Jessa, I won't allow that to happen. It's not safe. We're not safe."

"I don't care if it's not safe. I'm involved in this now, which means you're like a family to me. My parents are both dead, I have no siblings, and my only cousin is a vampire. I don't have a whole lot to lose. There's nothing here for me. The only place I can see myself is with Klaus."

"Jess, are you sure?" Klaus asked me sincerely.

"More than anything."

Klaus half-smiled. Probably happy that I was coming with him, but also worried that I would get caught in the cross-fire of this war that was starting between his family and his friend.

"It's settled then. We'll leave tomorrow night."

A wave of guilt washed over me. Tomorrow was Caroline's graduation. She was going to hate me for leaving right after that, but I had no choice. It was tomorrow or never and I don't think 'never' was an option I was willing to consider. Those attackers in the forest all most killed me and Elijah saved my life. Part of me felt like I owed it to them to be there if they needed me, and the other part of me just didn't want to be away from Klaus.

I felt Klaus put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Jessa?"

I must have zoned out. Nodding, I responded with a soft yes.

"Very well, then. I suppose I shall walk you home and we'll see each other tomorrow night."

"I'd like that, thank you." I smiled at him.

"I won't be long, Elijah. But by all means, make yourself at home."

As we began the walk back home, Klaus gripped my hand tightly. I squeezed his hand back in acknowledgment, knowing he wanted to talk about my decision to leave with them.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I know you said you do, but you only just got here. I would hate to see you and Caroline get into a squabble over this. She is the only family you have left, after all."

"Caroline's been fine without me for years. Me leaving won't make a difference," I argued.

"It won't be safe for you in New Orleans, especially with such a huge target on my back," Klaus added.

I let go of his hand and looked at him sternly. "Do you not want me to go?" I raised my voice a little, not realizing that it came across as angry.

"Of course I do, love. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"Klaus, we were ambushed here. It's obviously not safe for me here either."

He chuckled to himself. "Right you are. At least if you're in New Orleans with me I can keep an eye on you and protect you from harm's way. If you remained here, your friends would all be put in danger as well. And if Marcel caught wind of my affections then he could track you down. And that's not something I'm willing to risk," he paused for a moment. "It's settled, you're coming with us and that's final. When you do tell Caroline of our plan, do not let her convince you otherwise. She will try, but don't allow her to succeed. If you did allow that to happen... well, I would have to do something you wouldn't like very much."


	8. Graduation & The Aftermath

It was a sunny, cool Thursday afternoon. Perfect to be outside for Caroline's graduation. It was a huge moment for her, I'm certain. She could move on to bigger and better things. And she would be celebrating with her friends, which I hoped would be the perfect distraction for her once I was gone. I knew she would be upset and give me reasons a list long as to why I should stay, but Klaus was right. I needed to fight her on it, even if that meant having her hate me for a while.

I was upstairs in Caroline's room helping her pick out which dress to wear. I didn't really see why it mattered because she was going to be wearing a gown over it for most of the afternoon anyway, but anyone who knows Caroline would know that she has to look perfect at all times.

"Caroline, I really liked the yellow-y floral dress you had on the first time," I said.

"Do you think so? I'm not sure. I feel like it's too casual."

I giggled at her. "Of course I'm sure. It's not _too casual_. It's a little dressy, and a little casual. Perfect mix of both, I promise. You look beautiful in that dress."

"I think you look beautiful in that dress, too, Caroline." Liz entered the room with a huge smile on her face. "You know you look amazing in whatever you wear. I'm just so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom."

There was a warmth to Caroline's face today. She seemed incredibly happy. It pained me that I might ruin this day for her. Hopefully she'll understand why I have to do what I'm doing.

"I'm just glad both you and Jess are here. It wouldn't be the same without you two," Caroline said.

"Well, better finish up getting ready. We have to be there within the hour."

"We'll be down shortly, Liz," I called as she went down the stairs.

* * *

About twenty minutes later we were at the school. Dozens of rows of plastic, white fold-up chairs were set up in the football field. A wooden stage was fixated to one side with a white podium complementing the chairs positioned front and center. Most of the graduates were here already, waiting just outside the boundary lines of the field. They were taking attendance and lining everyone up in alphabetical order. Caroline had the pleasure of sitting next to Elena. I decided to go over and say hi. I haven't seen her in years, so she probably wouldn't even recognize me. I figured if I was leaving town tonight then I should at least see her one last time while I had the chance to.

Caroline smiled at me as she saw me approach her and Elena. The red gown really brought out the blonde of Caroline's hair, making it brighter than usual. It also contrasted with her pale skin tone, making her glow.

"Hey, Jess. You know, you don't have to stay here. You can go sit down, really," she said.

"Oh my god, Jessa? You're... an adult. I haven't seen you since you were like thirteen. You look amazing. Caroline mentioned you were coming here, but I totally wouldn't have recognized you."

"It's great to see you again. I just wanted to stop by and say hi since you happened to be close by. Congratulations, by the way," I said. "And you look gorgeous."

"You know, I lost my parents a couple years back. I know what you must be going through. But it does get better, I promise."

"I know, Elena. Thank you," I smiled at her admirably. "Since I got here, things seem to be looking up for me already."

"That's great to hear. I'm glad you're doing alright."

We finished up our chat as the final graduates arrived and everyone was being seated. I couldn't stop thinking about how disappointed Caroline was going to be when I finally tell her that I'm not staying in Mystic Falls. A small part of me wanted to stay here because I knew I could have a life here with my family and old friends. But the rest of me knew it wasn't safe and I wanted to be with Klaus. I couldn't explain why I was so attached to him, but at the end of the day it didn't really matter to me. I knew what I wanted, and that was all that mattered.

The ceremony was underway and the graduates were standing, waiting in line to go up on stage to receive their diplomas. I saw Bonnie grace the stage, looking amazing as ever. If I was lucky I'd get to talk to her before I leave too.

As Caroline's name was being called, I could see a smile grown wide on her face. In a matter of seconds she would have her diploma and officially be a graduate of Mystic Falls High School. She's been here her entire life, so she was probably excited to venture out a little bit more when she goes to college.

Once she was on the stage and accepting her diploma I saw Klaus in the corner of my eye. Did he come here to see Caroline, or did he expect to see me? His smile was probably double the size of Caroline's. I mean, I know that they're acquainted, but I had no idea he would come to see her graduate. It seemed a little strange to me.

* * *

Later that evening, Caroline and the rest of the graduates had a small dance held in the school. But Caroline didn't want to stay long, so she asked me to come and meet her in the football field so that we could walk home together. When I arrived, though, I saw her and Klaus talking. I didn't want to interrupt, so I hid under the bleachers watching them.

They talked for only about five minutes and then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. I found it hard to believe that they were merely acquaintances. Something must be going on, and I had to find out what.

After he left, I went around the back of the bleachers and came into the field from the side. Caroline waved me over, letting me know it was her.

"So, the dance was a bust?" I asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I'm happy I graduated, but today's been a long day and I guess I'm just tired. I can celebrate tomorrow after a good night's sleep."

"I can completely relate. I mean, my day hasn't been as heavy as yours, but I've had a lot to think about."

Caroline and I walked together, talking about some dumb things from the dance, and about what she had planned in her head for her future. But I had to bring up something that was bothering me, so this was probably our last nice moment together for a while. Maybe even forever.

"Hey, Care. I need to tell you something," I said.

"Absolutely, anything."

"I went and saw Klaus this morning. And I met his brother Elijah. Long story short, I know everything." I felt a pit form in my stomach, hoping this wouldn't upset her.

"What do you mean by _everything_?"

"I mean, I know you're a vampire. I know Klaus is a hybrid. I know everything I need to know."

"Shit, why did they tell you?"

"Why did you not want me to know?" I asked harshly.

"Because, Jess... I didn't want to put you in danger. And I was afraid you'd be scared of all of this. I didn't want you to think differently of me."

I laughed. "Well, I don't think any differently of you. You're the same person I've always known. Maybe even better now. And I would have found out eventually."

"I guess you're right," she said in agreement.

We entered the house and sat down in the living room together. She seemed to want to continue talking about it.

"But why did they tell you? There must have been a reason."

"There was an ambush in the forest near his home. I needed an explanation so that I wouldn't run away."

"Well thank god you're okay. You could've been killed."

"I know, Care. But I wasn't thanks to them," I paused. "Klaus is leaving for New Orleans tonight with Elijah," I added, a frown on my face.

"Yeah, he told me that tonight. I'm really sorry Jess. I know you didn't get to spend much time with him."

"I'm, um… I'm going with them, Care. Klaus and his family are in danger. I can't stay here while they're so far away, fighting for their lives."

Caroline's jaw dropped a little. She seemed utterly shocked by what I had just said. Soon after, she was able to produce a response.

"Jessa, no! The Mikaelsons bring death and despair to every person who gets involved in their misfortunes. It was one thing for me to trust him with you, but I shouldn't have let that happen. I should've compelled you to forget him."

"Would you really do that to me?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes. I felt betrayed by her words.

"If it means keeping you safe, then yeah I would."

"Look, I appreciate that you want me to be safe, but this is my life, Caroline. And I don't need you to intervene. I'm deciding to do something for myself that will make me happy. Klaus makes me happy and wherever he goes, I'll be there right alongside him. If you can't respect that, then I don't want to be a part of this family anymore."

Turning away from my cousin I stormed up the stairs. Once I was in my room I grabbed some clothes and my mother's bracelet and stuffed them into a backpack. I grabbed my jacket and wallet and then left the house, not saying anything to Caroline this time. She ran in front of me, begging me to stay, but I just kept walking. But knowing Caroline, she wasn't going to just give up.

"Caroline, just stop. I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself. Klaus will protect me if I need protecting. Just worry about yourself and your mom. You knew this would happen eventually."

"I just didn't want to lose you again. We haven't seen each other in years, and when your father died and we asked you to come and stay with us, I really thought we could be like sisters again. I missed you more than you'll know."

"I wanted that too, Care. But sometimes plans change. I'm sorry, but I'm going and you can't stop me."

One last time I turned away, and this time she didn't follow. And I didn't dare look back.


	9. Welcome to New Orleans

Klaus met up with me halfway down the road from Caroline's house in a small limousine. The limousine was jet black, with the moon's light reflecting off of it like a lake would. Klaus opened the passenger door, revealing both himself and Elijah sitting alongside him. They both moved apart so that I could sit in between, but before I got in I asked if I could speak with Klaus alone. They argued, of course, addressing the issue of being on a time limit, however I insisted that it would only take a minute.

As he stepped out of the car and shut the door he gave me a troubled look. The look that said, 'Is everything alright?'.

"Everything's fine, don't worry. I just need to address something before we leave," I promised him. Yet his face only half-relaxed.

"Just because you tell me not to worry, love, does not mean that I won't. Now, what is it?"

Even though what was on my mind wasn't anything serious, the palms of my hands were a little sweaty. I was nervous about how Klaus would respond to me. I hoped not to prod too much into his personal life and ask for him to share things he wished be kept to himself.

"Earlier tonight Caroline had asked me to meet up with her after the graduation dance. When I got to the football field I noticed that you two were with each other. I know you know each other, but Klaus, you kissed her. And she didn't say anything to me about it. I just want to know what's going on. Everyone's been keeping all of these secrets from me since I got here. I know my dad just died a few weeks ago, but that doesn't mean I can't handle the truth. I'm not a kid."

Klaus held back a laugh, like I said something funny. "Admittedly Caroline and I have some history, and even though I ruffle her feathers sometimes, I care about her. I had to say goodbye before we left."

"Do you care for her as well?" I asked, hoping for the best answer, but expecting the worst. And to my surprise I was wrong to expect the worst.

"I only have eyes for you, darling. And I want to be nothing but honest with you. Caroline and I do share some history, but it was very one-sided. I did possess feelings for her once, but those feelings faded as quickly as they appeared when I realized she would never feel the same about me. And now I have you, so please do not worry. You're the only one I want."

We exchanged warm smiles and he tilted my chin up with his index finger so that our eyes could meet. "You never have to worry about anything like that ever again," he whispered before kissing me gently. "Now, let's get in the car before Elijah changes his mind about taking you along. Normally he wouldn't allow this sort of thing, but I have the final say." Klaus smirked at that last part and we climbed into the car, finally setting sail, so to speak.

The further we drove away from Mystic Falls, the more certain I felt about this decision. Was I going to miss what was left of my family? Of course. But simply leaving Mystic Falls had no effect on me. It just felt like I had visited for a few days and was going on with my life. I'm sure that would change, though, once I was settled in my new home.

During our drive, since there were many hours of it, Elijah decided to further explain the information he gathered from overhearing Marcel. From what I understood, a dagger that would normally be used to temporarily put down an Original Vampire could be turned into a weapon that will not kill, but permanently put to sleep an Original Vampire instead. In order for that weapon to be created, there was a blood spell that infused the dagger with the blood of a human with a dormant vampire gene. However, Klaus didn't seem worried. He didn't believe that such a thing exists, despite the fact that Elijah had told us that Marcel had a witch track down the person with a locator spell. There was a lot of information to take in over the past couple of days, but I think I had a handle on all of it.

Once we arrived and were out of the car, I was instantly put into a state of awe. I had never seen a city so beautiful. Though, I had never really traveled much aside from going to Mystic Falls as a child, so I guess I was just easily impressed. But either way, this city made a very good first impression. Everything was lit up, music was playing, and people were dancing in the streets. Everything felt so alive and full of energy. This was exactly what I needed. Mystic Falls was eerily quiet in comparison.

"Welcome to New Orleans," Klaus smiled at me. "You'll love it here. There's so many things for you to experience. Whenever we have downtime I'll have to take you out."

"I'd love that more than anything. There's so much going on I don't even know what to look at," I said. I felt a bit silly gawking at everything like a kid in a toy store, but all of this was so exciting. To put it simply, I was mesmerized. "So, where are we staying?"

Elijah started walking forward, looking for a taxi to yield. "We did have a home here once; a beautiful stone mansion with a courtyard—no doubt you'd love it. But sadly Marcel took over once our wretched father chased us out of town, so for now we'll stay in my apartment."

"Don't worry, love. Once we figure out a way to stop this spell from happening we'll take back our home."

We finally found a taxi and drove over to Elijah's apartment. It was pretty roomy, but nothing compared to their home I'm sure. The three of us decided to call it a day and just relax for the evening. Klaus and I unpacked our things into the guest bedroom and got into bed. He held me tightly as if I were going to run away.

"You know I'm not going anywhere, right?" I asked.

"Of course I know. But I want to make sure you're safe. And there's no better way to make sure nothing happens to you than to keep you as close to me as possible."

"I think I could get used to that."

"You'd let me know if I ever got to be too overbearing, right?"

"Absolutely. But I don't think I'm the kind of person to be bothered by that. There's no such thing as being loved too much."

It was quiet for a moment and then Klaus spoke again. "So, your first night in an unfamiliar place with almost complete strangers. How are you holding up?"

I rolled over to face him before speaking. "Honestly, I'm completely fine. I've been looking for some change in my life, and while this may be a bit of an extreme change, it's something I like so far. And as for the strangers in this apartment with me—well, I have to say I'm not at all nervous. Elijah seems like a trustworthy person, and you've shown me nothing but kindness and care since I met you, so I trust you wouldn't put me in harm's way deliberately. Ever since I met you I never once felt uneasy. You calm me and I enjoy your company. I feel like I can completely open up to you. That's something I've never been able to do before. I was a shy kid growing up; I didn't have many friends and I always felt out of place—like I was _different_. But not with you. You make me feel complete and give me a sense of belonging. You make me feel needed and respected. That is why I decided to leave Mystic Falls to come here. I would rather take risks, including risking my own life, in order to feel like I fit in somewhere. I had a taste of that when we first met and I'm not ready to sacrifice that feeling yet."

"You have a lot of life in you, Jessa. That's why I like you. I need someone in my life with that kind of strength and passion to live to the fullest. You have a complex mind, as do I. I was drawn to you, as I assume you felt the same towards me. Perhaps we're soulmates."

"I have no doubt in my mind that that's entirely possible."

Klaus took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. Our eyes locked and I could see a passion in him that he probably hadn't felt in a long time. His raspberry coloured lips inched closer to mine and within a mere second I let my affection for him consume me. First his lips collided with mine, and slowly they kissed down my jawline, finding their way to my neck. I could feel his fangs extend, brushing against me, but I was not afraid. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Soon they disappeared and he brought his lips back up to mine. We were tangled among the sheets on the bed before we knew it. Both my body and my mind were experiencing what I could only describe as a purely euphoric sensation.

"I really hope Elijah doesn't mind having us as loft mates," Klaus chuckled, unable to resist poking fun at the situation.

"Part of me feels kinda bad," I laughed too. "But I can't help myself when I'm with you, so he'll just have to put up with it."

"A bit of a troublemaker, are you?"

I nodded, kissing him gently and then re positioning my head from the pillow to his chest.

"Jessa, I know I never really said anything before, but I am awful sorry about your parents."

"Don't worry about it, Klaus. From the sounds of it, you had it much worse than I did, so you don't need to feel bad. I'll be okay."

It was quiet again for a few minutes and then, "So, you're sure about being here?" Klaus asked me again. I burst out laughing because I knew he wasn't asking seriously this time.

"Yes!" I continued to giggled. "For that last time, I am positive. Who wouldn't be sure about lying in bed with the most handsome man on the planet?"

"High praise, love. Thank you, you're very kind."

"Shall we get some sleep?" I asked him. "I'm pretty beat after this incredibly long day."

"Anything you wish. If you need anything, I'll be right here, holding you, okay?"

"I know." I smiled once more before closing my eyes.


	10. Coming Together

When I woke up the next morning, I rolled over and saw that Klaus was already awake. He was reading a book, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. His hair was disheveled and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Good morning, love. I didn't want to wake you, so I've just been reading."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, but you don't need to worry about waking me up. I'm sure you're quiet."

"I'm sure I am, too," he chuckled. "But you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to risk it. Besides, I enjoy the company sometimes."

I rolled my eyes at him jokingly and got up from under the blankets. His eyes followed me across the room as I collected my toiletries.

"Leaving so soon? I haven't even made you breakfast or called you a cab, love."

"Very funny," I said. "I'm just taking a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll have breakfast ready when you return."

I left the room with a towel and my shampoo and a change of clothes. When I got into the living room, Elijah was also just coming out of his room.

"Morning, Elijah," I greeted him.

He averted his eyes from me and replied. "Good morning. I hope you slept well." I realized after a moment that he was looking away due to my lack of clothing. I was only in underwear and a bra. I blushed a little, but I didn't see the harm.

"Sorry, Elijah. I kind of forgot I wasn't dressed. We are all adults, though, aren't we?"

"Indeed we are, Jessa. But my brother would probably prefer I didn't look."

"Well, I'll get out of your hair then," I walked towards the bathroom, but before I shut the door I added, "And by the way... thanks for letting me come with you guys. And for letting me stay here."

"Don't even mention it. I'm actually kind of glad you're here after all. Perhaps you'll be able to keep Niklaus at bay when the real storm comes."

"I hope so," I smirked.

* * *

After I got out of the shower, Klaus had breakfast on the table just like he promised. French toast, bacon and mimosas. He grinned proudly as he pulled my chair out for me at the table.

"Brunch fit for a queen," he said.

"Hopefully your culinary skills are as tasty as they are visually appealing. Do you serve this to every guest you have?"

"Truthfully, only sometimes. But nevertheless, this was prepared specially for you. And to answer your question, yes my culinary skills are in fact as appealing to taste as they are to the eyes. I've been around for a thousand years, Jess. I've picked up a thing or two."

I picked up my fork and knife and took a bite of the french toast. It practically melted in my mouth. I had never tasted anything like it. I've had French toast before, but not this well made. It may even surpass Liz's pancakes. "You're absolutely right," I said in between bites. "This is incredible. I want this every morning."

"That can be arranged," Klaus smiled at me as he sat down in the chair across from me. Elijah followed suit, sitting in the chair to my right. The sun shone in through the window behind me, allowing Klaus' eyes to sparkle. It was mesmerizing, almost too much for me to take in, especially while I was eating food that gave me almost the exact same feeling. There must be something about being a vampire that instantly made you beautiful to everyone who dared look at you.

"Well, it's a beautiful day out, Niklaus. Since we don't have a course of action yet, might I suggest you take Jessa on a small tour, maybe take her shopping. And I can try and figure out a bit more to this spell Marcellus is plotting. Tonight we can start planning out what we'll do about the situation.

"What do you think, Jess? Would you like to take a look at the city you'll soon be calling home?"

I took a sip from my drink and nodded. "I'd love to."

Once I finished my breakfast I put on a little bit of makeup; some maroon lipstick and blush pink eyeshadow with a simple black eyeliner. When I came back out of the bathroom, not only did Klaus drop his jaw, but Elijah had a smirk on his face as well.

"You look ravishing, darling. But not quite complete yet," Klaus said.

"W-what do you mean?" I gave him a puzzled look, and then he pulled out a necklace and handed it to me. It was a bronze-gold colour with a matching pendant, but also with a bit of silver for contrast. "It's beautiful, Klaus. What did you get me this for?"

"Just a gift. I was going to give it to you tonight, but I couldn't resist. I thought you'd like it to go with your outfit."

"I love it, thank you." I gestured for him to put it on me.

"Now, I'll just be one moment. I need to change as well." Klaus retired to the bedroom and I waited on the couch with Elijah in the living room.

"You know, I haven't seen Niklaus act that way with a woman in a very long time. I mean, yes he's given gifts and been romantic, but he's so mild-mannered with you. I shouldn't tell you this, but normally he lashes out over the smallest of things. Some find it frightening, others finding it amusing. I, myself, just find it a little sad. But for some reason he's different with you in his life. Even at home yesterday we didn't get into but a single quarrel. He spent most of his afternoon painting," Elijah explained to me.

"Klaus paints?" I asked, as if I were surprised.

"Yes, believe it or not, my brother has an artistic side. Well, I guess it wouldn't be too hard for you to notice. You haven't had the pleasure of seeing his more sinister side."

As big and bad Elijah made his brother out to be, and even with all they told me about their lives and knowing what they are, I still found it hard to comprehend that Klaus had a bad side. Sure, everyone had bad days, but the Klaus I've known for the past few days is gentle, kind, noble, and protective when necessary. But _sinister_? That I couldn't possibly fathom in my mind.

Klaus emerged from the bedroom, a green and grey henley, with blue jeans and brown leather shoes. He looked absolutely dashing.

"You look great in colours, you know. You should wear them more often."

"But then it would ruin my 'mysterious, brooding, and deadly' look." He smirked at me.

"Har har. But seriously, it's a good change. And besides, maybe you'd catch your enemies by surprise if you had them underestimate you."

"I'll take it under consideration. Now, let's get out of here before Elijah kicks us out," he insisted.

Elijah laughed. "I would never kick Jessa out."

"But you would kick out your own brother... how insulting."

"He just likes me more, that's all," I teased Klaus, followed by a quick peck on the cheek. "Now we should really go."

We exited the doorway, leaving Elijah behind to figure out what we were going to do about Marcel. In the meantime, Klaus and I were going to have an afternoon of fun.

* * *

 **Jessa's outfit for this chapter** : http*:* / / *w w w* . * polyvore *.* com / misc/set?id=201663098#fans **(remove spaces and *)**

 **Klaus' outfit for this chapter:** http*:* / / *w w w* . * polyvore *.* com / misc/set?id=201681872 **(remove spaces and *)**


	11. A Stroll Through Bourbon Street

It was refreshing to walk down the streets of a new city, having dozens of unfamiliar faces smiling at you. I was a change activist I guess you could say; I encouraged trying new things. That's why I moved out here without hesitation. And as I had expected, I wasn't regretting my decision yet. Every step further down Bourbon Street that I took, I felt more and more alive. The jazz playing from one of the restaurants got louder and louder.

"Now, where shall we go first?" Klaus asked me.

"I don't know what's here. Just show me something you think I'd like."

"Very well," he said and took my hand.

We went into an antique jewelry store with dim lighting and vivid dark green plants as decoration. There were lots of bracelets and rings that caught my eye, and one ring in particular that I absolutely had to have. It was a silver band with some etchings in it, accompanied by a beautiful square blue stone. I collected my items and Klaus pulled out his wallet.

"I'm sorry for not having any money,"

"It's alright. I don't usually have to spend money anyway, so today you can splurge a little. I would just compel the shopkeeper to give us these things for free, but I don't think you'd appreciate it. Something tells me you'd feel guilty."

"And you're right," I said smirking at him. "Thank you."

We looked through a few more stores and then stopped for lunch in one of the restaurants. We both ordered club sandwiches and Klaus compelled the bartender to get me, of course, a bourbon. He liked the idea of me having my first bourbon on Bourbon Street, as if it were some sort of ironic joke. I didn't really find it funny, but I was amused by how much he laughed about it afterward. When I took a sip, my initial reaction was a sour face because of how unprepared I was for the strong taste, but I did like it.

After lunch we went to a dress boutique. I spent a lot of time thinking about my image this morning, and how I wanted to reinvent myself. Edgier clothing that made me feel like I did when I put on the dress I wore for mine and Klaus' date the other day. I wanted to feel like that all the time; sexy and confident in myself. I kept that in mind while looking around.

"I love seeing you so excited. You're like a child, full of life and energy."

"It helps that I'm in a good mood today," I said as I looked through some gowns.

"And why are you so happy today, might I ask?"

Sometimes just the sound of his voice was enough to make me weak in the knees. I stopped what I was doing and walked back over to him. He pulled me into an embrace so tight I swear I almost had the wind knocked out of me, but he quickly loosened his grip so that I could answer his question.

"I'm happy because I'm finally starting to feel like I have a place in the world where I belong..." I trailed off.

"And?" he said playfully shaking me.

"And, I'm doing it all with an amazing man who I happen to like quite a lot."

"I'm glad I get to be a part of it," he smiled. "Now, go finish picking out a couple of nice dresses for yourself. I'll wait here till you're done. But pick out something to wear tonight. I want to take you to my favourite bar."

I nodded and skipped off. There were so many different options of dresses to wear, so it was hard to pick just two. After about twenty minutes of searching, though, I found exactly what I wanted. Something edgy and a little more revealing, and an elegant ballgown. I knew it was probably a waste of Klaus' money to buy me such a high-end dress, but I wanted to have a dress that made me feel like a princess at a ball. And who knows, maybe something would come up where I'd be able to wear it.

Soon we found ourselves back in Elijah's apartment making dinner: steak seared in red wine with roasted vegetables. I was admittedly kind of excited to taste Elijah's cooking, seeing as I was remarkably impressed with Klaus' breakfast, not to mention he definitely had a little mixology skill under his belt. The smells coming from the pan on the stove lingered in the air and it made my stomach grumble. I wasn't even that hungry, but I was up for a well made steak anytime. We sat at the table chatting while Elijah finished up cooking.

"I don't know about either of you, but I cannot wait until we have our home back. I rather enjoyed the extra leg room," Klaus chuckled.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of a little intimacy, Niklaus. I think this cozy set up is just what we need in order to have some bonding time," Elijah retorted.

"Yes, well I'm sure you can understand why I would want to have a bit more space for me and my girlfriend. As I'm sure you would much rather not be staying in the adjacent bedroom."

Elijah turned to look at Klaus with a slight scowl forming on his face, hybridized with a sense of confusion. "Need I remind you, brother, that you are staying in my apartment, and as such, are guests here. I've graced you by not handing over a book full of house rules, so I suggest you be grateful, otherwise you can enjoy compelling your way into another apartment."

"We're both very grateful, Elijah," I spoke up. "And actually, I kind of like it here. Sure it's small, but it's quaint and we have everything we need here."

"See, Niklaus? Jessa gets the picture. It may not be perfect, but it will make do for the time being."

"I suppose you're right," Klaus forfeited.

"Now, dinner."

* * *

Once we finished dinner, I changed into my dress I picked out for tonight, redid my makeup, and met with the boys in the kitchen again. Klaus had prepared a couple of drinks for us before we headed out to the bar. This one was a lot sweeter than the bourbon, and it didn't taste as strong either, but not much later it hit me pretty hard. We were halfway there and I was already being loud and giggly.

"Something tells me you don't drink very often."

"You're so smart, Nik—oops, I mean Klaus," I blurted. "Besides our date the other day, I only drank once. I'm learning."

"Learning, are you?" Klaus laughed at me.

"Yes. Learning to drink. You have a thousand years on me, I need to catch up."

"You'll have plenty of time to build up your tolerance, love. Just don't overdo it. I don't want your first full day in New Orleans to end up with you in the hospital with alcohol poisoning."

"I'll be fine. Chill."

Klaus escorted me into the bar he'd mentioned taking me to earlier. When I got in, there was loud music playing and lots of people sitting at booths laughing obnoxiously like I probably would end up doing. A few couples were next to the bar dancing, each with a beer in hand.

A few guys turned around and saw me. They whistled a few times, trying to coax me to go over and sit with them, and I probably would have if Klaus hadn't have grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't you think that dress is a little too revealing, love?" Klaus asked me quietly. "Seeing you in the bedroom with that on would perhaps deem it appropriate."

"I think you're overreacting, Klaus," I laughed off his comment and ordered a round of shots from the bartender.

"I don't think I'm overreacting... people are staring, Jess. Those boys over there that were trying to get your attention just want to take advantage of you. I just don't understand what's gotten into you today," he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "And are those drinks all for you?"

"Yeah, they are. I was going to share them, but you're being jealous. And jealousy isn't cute on you," I said, the tone of my voice changing drastically.

"I'm sorry, who's paying for them?"

"You said you were fine with paying for me. It was your idea to come here in the first place. I'm sure those boys would be willing to pay if I asked nicely," I sneered.

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I don't want to be rude, love, but to be quite frank I don't like your attitude right now. This morning your outfit was cute, but this…"

"What, Klaus? What's wrong with my dress?" I asked angrily, followed by gulping down a couple of my shots.

"A dress?! It's barely a dress, love. And that bloody face paint you have on… you look like a call-girl. This isn't the Jessa I know."

"Screw you, Klaus! You hardly know me. Maybe this _is_ who I am," I paused for a second and lowered my voice. "Maybe coming here with you was a mistake."

"Maybe it was," he said firmly, as if he thought that all along.

I took two more shots before I stormed out of the bar. All I wanted was to be away from Klaus for a while, or at least that's what I thought I wanted. But after about fifteen minutes of wandering around aimlessly trying to find a taxi, I expected Klaus to come chase after me, but he never did. Maybe I was wrong about him.

I stumbled over my foot and fell on the sidewalk. From a distance I could see a figure approaching me, but I was unable to get up. Instead I just ended up passing out.

* * *

 **Link for the jewelry Jessa bought this chapter:** http*:*/ / *w w w*.* polyvore *.* com /misc/set?id=201783347 **(remove spaces and *)**

 **Link for Jessa's bar outfit:** http*:*/ / *w w w*.* polyvore *.* com /misc/set?id=201709421 **(remove spaces and *)**


	12. Maybe I Was Wrong, But So Were You

When I woke up, the room I was in was spinning. I couldn't focus my eyes on the ceiling. It was just a blur. I heard pacing faintly in the background and bickering at a very low volume. My ears were ringing and my head was pounding uncontrollably. I couldn't tell, though, if it was from the liquor or if I hit my head. I didn't even know what time it was. Carefully, I decided to lift myself up into a sitting position, but that quickly backfired as I started to fall off the side of what I assumed was the couch in Elijah's living room. Elijah flashed over and caught me before I fell, of course.

Once I was able to focus on my surroundings, I was surprised to see a worried Klaus sitting in a chair near the couch, his eyes fixated on me as if I were going to get up and walk out of the apartment. I recollected my thoughts from earlier and realized that the way I was acting was definitely not myself, and in fact, I felt foolish for trying to argue with him about it. But he did hurt my feelings, and even after the fact I still felt justified in my walking away from the bar. He had no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I wasn't harming anybody by trying to have fun and change things up a little. Then again, look where trying to have fun got me.

"Take it easy, Jess. You hit your head, so you'll probably feel disoriented for a little while." He positioned me so that I could sit up like I had tried doing on my own.

"Can't I just give her my blood?" Klaus spoke up.

"I'm afraid that won't help," Elijah said. "It might heal the wound on her head and the few scratches she picked up from the pavement, but it won't help any of the effects the fall has on her brain."

"I don't need your blood, Klaus. It's just a concussion. All I need is some aspirin for my headache, some water, and a good night's sleep."

Klaus shot up from his chair, clearly in a bad mood. I just couldn't tell if he was upset because of the accident, or because of the way I treated him earlier tonight. He went over to the sink and filled up a glass of water for me. "You know, I told you I didn't want to have to take you to the hospital your first day here."

"No one's going to the hospital, Niklaus. Relax."

"Relax? How can I relax when my girlfriend was almost kidnapped?!" Klaus raised his voice at Elijah's remark.

"Wait, what?" I jolted in my seat, almost toppling over. I guess I was still a little dizzy. Klaus quickly set down the glass of water and rushed over to my aid. "I'm fine, Klaus, thanks. But what about me being kidnapped?"

Elijah's palm enveloped his face briefly and a sigh escaped on his tense breath. "It's nothing, Jess. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"I want to talk about it now. I don't want you keeping anything from me.

"No one is keeping anything from you, I am simply waiting until you're in your proper state of mind. Besides, it's almost four in the morning. Best we all get some sleep."

"It's... four?" I gasped in shock. "I only passed out around ten-thirty. There's no way I hit my head that hard."

Elijah smirked at me. "You didn't. Most of what you're experiencing is from drinking more than you can handle, which doesn't appear to be a lot from the sounds of things. Your body must have decided to shut itself down."

"Enough of this idle chat, both of you. Jessa, we'll discuss this in the morning. Right now you need to drink some water and go to bed. Please, for my sanity, just do it."

I rolled my eyes, but accepted the glass of water and the aspirin Klaus had handed to me. Part of me felt awful about this entire situation. I was clueless as to what happened to me, but Klaus and Elijah had hours to discuss things, so I'm sure Klaus was having a hard time handling everything. But the other part of me was still angry with him, and I just wanted some space.

After I took my aspirin, Elijah carried me to the bed and Klaus promised he would be in shortly to talk to me. I agreed partially because I wanted to apologize to him, but also because I wouldn't really have much choice anyway, seeing as I wasn't able to go anywhere. I tried to rest my eyes, sinking into the comfort of the memory foam mattress, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a sauntering Klaus walking in.

"Listen, Jessa—" his sentence broke abruptly. "Look, I just want to apologize to you for being mean earlier. I shouldn't have said anything to you about how you looked. You're a beautiful girl, and yes, perhaps I was a bit jealous, but I was also worried about you. Clearly I went about it the wrong way, but you were drinking and you weren't listening to me, so I had to catch your attention."

"I knew what you were trying to do, Klaus, and I appreciate it. But that doesn't give you the right to say things like that to me. I know I was being a bit of a bitch, but I think it's justified," I started. "I wanted to come here to start over. I know nobody, nobody knows me, or at least so I thought. I wanted to finally change things about myself I didn't like and I figured being in a new city would allow me to do that with ease. But I didn't realize that I had to act a certain way in order for you to love me, Klaus. I felt accepted the day we met, and I hoped that that wouldn't change just because I tried out some new clothes and learned how to put on makeup. I'm sure you of all people should know that it feels awful to be scrutinized, especially by people that you care about. Either you can accept me for trying to find who I am, or I can leave this apartment and figure my life out on my own. Your call."

Klaus looked at me with a sort of sadness in his eyes. Even though I didn't know Klaus for more than a few days, I could tell this was a look he didn't have very often. He pursed his lips for a moment and then began to speak again.

"I want you to be exactly who you want to be, love. And I'm sorry for trying to take that away from you. I feel guilty for what I did to you, and for letting you walk out on me like that. If I had have stayed with you, none of this would've happened. Let me make it up to you, because if I know anything for sure about you, it's that I don't want you to just pick up and vanish from my life. I want to get to know you more, and discover who you are right alongside you."

I felt a tear escape my eye, but I quickly wiped it away. Even though I believed that everything he said was sincere, I still wanted some time to myself. Slowly, I pushed myself up off the bed and stepped down onto the hardwood floor. Klaus stood by my side, helping me stand until I could find my balance. I didn't feel like I was going to fall over anymore, so I think that meant I was okay to walk.

"I know that this may seem a little misconstrued, but I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight," I said as I headed for the door, grabbing a pillow from the bed first.

"You can have the bed, love. I'll sleep on the couch," he offered.

"No, it's okay. You take the bed," I insisted.

"Nonsense!"

"Really, Klaus. You want to make it up to me, just let me have my space for tonight and stay in here. Please."

Klaus sighed in defeat and then said nothing. I took that as a sign that I could go ahead back out to the living room. As I asked, I didn't see Klaus for the rest of the night. As tired as I was, though, it took me forever to fall asleep because I couldn't stop thinking about Klaus mentioning that I was almost kidnapped. Why would anyone want to kidnap me? I didn't do anything, I'd barely been here for two days and I didn't know anyone. What could anyone here possibly want with me? My mind was spinning trying to wrap my head around it, but that might have also just been the concussion messing with me again.


	13. Never Too Late for An Apology

At about five thirty in the morning I woke up sweating and panting from a nightmare I had. The heat was making me nauseous so I decided to take a cold shower, hoping it would not only make me feel better, but also calm me down. Besides, I still had my makeup on from yesterday and it was probably smeared all over my face by this point. After I got undressed I turned the tap on and got in. At first I squirmed around from the initial shock of the cold water, but I adjusted pretty quickly.

I heard a knock at the door, and since I was unsure if it was Klaus or Elijah I said they could come in. When they spoke, I was surprised that Elijah was the one to come in. I would've expected Klaus to come check on me.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You only slept for about an hour."

"I'm alright. Just had a bad dream and I woke up sweating. I'm just rinsing off," I called from the other side of the shower curtain.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened between you and Niklaus earlier? Things seem tense between you."

I turned off the tap and stuck my hand out of the shower, gesturing for him to pass me my towel. Once I was covered up I stepped out so I could speak to him face to face. His eyes widened once I was standing in front of him.

"We're fine, Elijah." I lied.

Elijah chuckled. "Since when is sleeping on the couch considered _fine_?"

"Alright, you got me there," I smirked. "I don't really know how it happened, but I guess I was having a struggle with my confidence and wanted to do something to make me feel better about myself. I was drinking and Klaus was trying to tell me I was acting inappropriately and he made a comment about the way I was dressed and I got angry and left. We both apologized, I just..."

"I get it, Jess. You still don't feel better about the situation and you wanted some space."

I nodded, confirming his understanding of the situation.

"My brother is stubborn most of the time, and he very rarely apologizes and is genuine about it, or even at all for that matter. If he said he was sorry, then he meant it. I hope that this doesn't cause a rift between you two. I haven't seen my brother this happy in a very long time. You may not know him very well yet, but from what I've seen he's been acting differently when he's with you, and for the better. Niklaus cares only about two things: himself, and his loved ones. He would give his life to protect yours. You're going through a huge change in your life, so I get that maybe you're scared and don't know how to react to anything. But take a few days to settle in here and hopefully once we figure out everything with Marcel then we can help you adjust to everything. In the meantime, just take it easy."

"Thanks, Elijah." I smiled and him and gave him a quick hug before he left the room, allowing me to change into some pajamas.

Once I left the bathroom, I was greeted by an empty living room, practically pitch black if it weren't for the curtain being left open to let in the moonlight. I tiptoed across the floor even though I had no reason to be quiet. Elijah was already awake and Klaus was probably awake in the bedroom listening to the conversation Elijah and I just had. I opened the bedroom door, deciding that maybe avoiding Klaus over such a small argument that neither of us were really upset about anymore was a little harsh. I also really could use the sleep and the couch wasn't all that comfortable. Not to mention the fact that I slept better with Klaus' arms wrapped around me.

After my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I saw that Klaus appeared to be sleeping, though I'm sure he was probably pretending. I also noticed that my side of the bed was still made which actually made me sad. He must have kept the bed made in case I decided to come back in.

"Klaus, are you awake?" I whispered, on the off chance he actually was sleeping.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Jessa, you changed your mind?"

"Yeah, I had a talk with Elijah after I got out of the shower. He may have convinced me that this argument was foolish."

"Well, my brother is known to be quite wise," he said. I could faintly see him smirking. Sometimes I swear if he wasn't angry he was just constantly cracking jokes. What a smug man.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I should've just slept in here. That wasn't fair to you and I can't sleep out there anyway. I had a really strange dream that freaked me out, and when I woke up the first thing that I thought about was you and that if you held me close, then maybe I could go back to sleep and put my mind at ease."

"Anything you wish, love. I'll hold onto you and I won't let go," he promised me.

I climbed into the bed and nuzzled up against him. He wrapped his arms around me and all I could feel was his cool touch against my warm skin.

"You're burning hot, Jess. I think you have a fever."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'll be fine, though. I just want to sleep."

Klaus kissed my shoulder gently and I began to smile. "I can help you sleep better, no nightmares this time."

"I would love that," I replied.

He took my hand in his and suddenly my mind was filled with thoughts of he and I together. We were lying in a field looking up at the stars. Everything around us felt incredibly calming, and we were completely alone. He was holding my hand here too, and bombarding me with compliments about my natural beauty and courage. I wasn't sure when I transitioned from being awake to sleeping, but this moment he shared with me could have lasted forever and I wouldn't have minded.


	14. Anything for You

By the time I finally woke up, Klaus was actually the one who woke me up. It was three in the afternoon. Originally he was going to get me up when he got up, but he knew how tired I was and didn't want to wake me, so he let me sleep. But somehow the time had slipped away from him and before he knew it, it was the middle of the afternoon. As much as I hated to sleep in so late, I appreciated it. Seeing as I was awake really early in the morning and couldn't sleep. I felt more awake than I had in weeks.

When I finally got dressed and joined Klaus and Elijah in the living room we sat down to talk about last night. Klaus handed me a plate of food so that I could eat, seeing as I haven't eaten in over fourteen hours. It was just some pasta with chicken.

"I'm sure you've been anticipating this conversation," Elijah started. "so I'll just cut to the chase. Last night someone tried to kidnap you after you left the bar. Fortunately I was around the area and caught you just in time."

"Why would someone want to kidnap me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We're not sure, but we think it might be one of Marcel's men. Marcel may have seen you two together and decided to use you as leverage against Klaus," Elijah explained.

Does word really travel that fast? Marcel must have men all over the French Quarter. I guess I need to be careful of where I go and what I do, at least until Elijah figures out what Marcel's plan is. If I was lucky they wouldn't try to take me away again.

"What I suggest is Niklaus stays here with you for today while I go out and see if I can get to the bottom of this," Elijah added.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Klaus jumped in. "Perhaps I should go this time and you can stay with Jessa. You've done enough lately, and I think you deserve a break. Besides, I know Marcel much better than you, so I might be able to find out a bit more about this spell, and figure out what they really wanted with Jessa."

"If that's what you'd like, I see no sense in arguing," Elijah agreed.

"You know, I don't need a babysitter," I said. "You could both go. I'll be fine here."

"Nonsense, Jessa. You were almost attacked last night. You need protection," Klaus argued with me. "We just want to make sure you're safe. Besides, Elijah can be great company... sometimes." He smirked at Elijah and then kissed my forehead.

"We'll find something to occupy you, I promise," Elijah looked at me again, hope filling his eyes.

"And I promise I won't be gone too long. I'll be back before you go to sleep." Klaus walked over to me and kissed my forehead before he left the apartment. Now Elijah and I were left alone, silence temporarily filling the room until he decided to speak again, several minutes later.

"You know," he began. "I had my doubts about you coming here, and to be quite frank, I still do. But you seem to be useful to Marcel, whether that be for leverage against Klaus or not. I would like to propose a plan to you, and you can say no if you'd like, but if you do say yes you cannot mention it to Klaus. He simply wouldn't allow it."

"Whatever it is, I'm in. I may be just a human, but I'm not afraid of Marcel. I trust you, Elijah," I said.

Elijah paced back and forth across the room, I assumed gathering his thoughts into words. I knew what I was getting myself into before we left Mystic Falls and I wasn't going to run away now. Deep down I knew that they needed me to help them just as much as I now needed their protection. I'd been through a lot, and I was tough. I could manage a little bit of danger.

"I think you may reconsider saying yes once I tell you what it is. It seems Marcel has taken an interest in you, and because of the kidnapping attempt last night it seems you might be of importance to him. What I suggest we do is plan a sort of infiltration. I'm sure if you're out alone in the streets again they'll be bound to find you. I'll stay nearby and when one of Marcel's vampires comes out to get you, I'll intervene and compel him to take you there and keep you hidden from Marcel. If we can get you inside our home then you can try to get some information about the spell. I'll be right behind you to make sure you're safe," he explained.

"That sounds practically fool proof. Why would I say no?"

"Because..." he trailed off for a second. "Because I'd have to feed you my blood to ensure that nothing goes wrong. If you're injured my blood will heal you, and if you die..."

"I'll be in transition." I finished Elijah's sentence for him.

Thinking about that now, I wasn't sure how to feel. It had never occurred to me that that was a possibility. I knew Klaus would never ask me to, so the thought had never crossed my mind. But now that it was becoming a possible reality, I didn't know if I wanted to or not. It wasn't a for sure thing, so it might be worth the risk. And if I did turn... would that necessarily be a bad thing? I could spend an eternity with Klaus, and I could understand him in ways that as a human I cannot. I would never be sick, and I could see Caroline again if I wanted because I would have all the time in the world. I could learn how to do everything I've ever wanted to do, be whoever I wanted to be. I could love and be loved forever.

"Is this something you'd be okay with, Jessa?"

I remained silent for a minute, weighing out the pros and cons in my head. But one side triumphed over the other.

"I'm all in."

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Klaus left, but since I woke up so late it was time to eat dinner. Despite eating only a little while ago, I was starving. Elijah was in the kitchen making my and his dinner. He said it was a surprise, so I had to wait in the bedroom until it was ready. Part of me felt bad because even though it had only been a couple of days, I haven't had to make a single thing. They were pampering me when they didn't need to. I could cook... sort of. I was an adult and was capable of looking after myself. They didn't even technically need to eat, so it was mostly just a waste of time for them. Tomorrow I'd have to get up bright and early and make myself breakfast just to prove a point.

While I waited for dinner I decided to try on the other dress I bought yesterday afternoon. It was a midnight blue off-the-shoulder gown with a sweetheart neckline and a band around the waist of the same colour. Once I saw it in the store I had to buy it. I fell in love with it. My only fear was that Klaus wasn't going to think it would look good on me. But this dress was much more classy than the other one I wore last night, so hopefully he would like it.

Once I had the dress on I had a hard time trying to zip it up. I spent about ten minutes struggling with it before I heard a knock at the door. It was probably Elijah telling me that dinner was ready.

"Come in!" I called, still struggling with the zipper.

Elijah opened the door, not noticing me at first. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner was re—" he stopped talking once he looked up and saw me.

"Sorry, I was just trying on this dress. I'm having a hard time with the zipper though," I said, making eye contact with his reflection in the mirror in front of me. "Would you mind?"

"No, not at all." He walked over to me and pulled the zipper up with no trouble.

"Thanks," I said with a slight grin.

I could finally see how the dress looked on me. It definitely fit me, and the dress was definitely beautiful, but I wasn't sure if it suited me.

"I'm not sure how I feel about the dress. I loved it in the store, but I don't think it looks good on me," I added when Elijah had remained silent.

"The dress looks... beautiful on you. You look like a princess, Jessa. I assure you that Niklaus will admire it just as much."

I smiled at the dress. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was just being to critical of myself because of yesterday. When I saw the dress I was really happy, and I felt the same feeling when I went to put it on just now. If it makes me feel happy, then I shouldn't let what it looks like to other people affect me. "Thanks, Elijah. Now, do you mind unzipping me so I can change?"

"Of course," he smirked and unzipped the dress slowly. As I listened to the zipper's noise, I glanced back up at the mirror. My stare locked with Elijah's and I turned around to face him. We continued to look at each other for a little while longer before Elijah broke from it. "Anyway, dinner's ready. Whenever you're changed it'll be waiting for you."

I nodded and turned back around, watching him leave the room from the reflection in the mirror. I wasn't sure what just happened, but my heart was practically beating out of my chest and my stomach was jittery. Did Elijah Mikaelson make me nervous?


	15. Best Laid Plans

It was going on eleven and Klaus still wasn't back yet. Even though I knew he was probably fine, a part of me still worried about him. Elijah assured me that there was nothing to worry about and if he wasn't back in the next hour he'd call him.

While we waited for Klaus, we started watching a scary movie upon my recommendation. For a while I was under the impression he'd never watched movies because he hadn't heard of most of the classics. We got about half an hour into the movie and then he started asking me about myself. He said he wanted to get to know me better.

"I'm kind of boring, Elijah," I warned him. "I didn't have a whole lot of friends growing up, my mom passed away when I was young, and as you know my father passed away a few weeks ago. I finished high school last year and I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life; I still don't. But then when I moved to Mystic Falls it was a new start and I was looking at going to college. I love to draw and paint and read, but I couldn't figure out what I'd do. But I met Klaus and now all of this is happening..."

"You said you like to paint. Niklaus paints as well. Some excellent pieces. He had some back in Mystic Falls. You should ask him to paint something for you, I'm sure he'd love it."

"He could probably teach me a thing or two. I'm not very good. I'm not terrible either, just not very good is all."

"And how about your mother? What was she like?"

I was kind of surprised he asked me about her. No one really asked me about her much after she passed away. I guess it was because I was so young and they didn't want to upset me.

"From what I remember, she was really smart and kind to everyone. She was patient, especially with me because I was a brat," I laughed. "And she was forgiving and sympathetic towards everyone she knew. She was definitely not a push over though. If she wanted to do something, she didn't care who disagreed with her, it was getting done."

Elijah smiled at me, his eyes almost sparkling. "It sounds like you two have a lot in common then. You're a very remarkable and strong girl, Jessa. I hope you see that."

We locked eyes again, but this felt different from earlier. I still had that nervous feeling, but I also couldn't tear my eyes away. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. It was like I was in a trance. Anxiety rose from my chest into my throat and I almost couldn't breathe. We both leaned towards each other, not realizing what was happening, but I quickly snapped out of it and pulled away.

"I can't, Elijah. I'm sorry..." I trailed off and got up from the couch. I ran to the bedroom hearing Elijah calling back for me to wait, but I needed to get out of the room. I don't know what came over me, but as soon as I was alone with the door shut behind me I started crying uncontrollably, yet silently. I shut the light off and crawled into bed. I felt so guilty for what happened even though nothing really did happen. But something could have, and that was what I was scared of. I just wanted Klaus to come home and hold me and make me forget about the incident.

The thing was, I wanted to be with Klaus more than anything, and even though I've only known him for a short period of time, I might even go as far as to say I loved him. Klaus and Elijah were so similar, yet so different at the same time. Klaus was witty and charming, sexy and mysterious, and he cared about me. Elijah was all of those things as well, but in a different way. With Klaus you couldn't ever tell what he was thinking and when he was thinking he hid it so well that you wouldn't even know he was doing it, and with Elijah he always appeared to be deep in thought. You could tell everything he did was well thought out. But Elijah also showed a deep interest in my thoughts, going beyond asking me how I was feeling about a current situation. Klaus lives in the now and Elijah seems to hold onto the past for the most part. And even just in the past couple of days Elijah has proven to be there for me when Klaus cannot. This whole situation was very bittersweet.

Almost exactly at midnight I heard Klaus come in. He spoke to Elijah briefly, although I couldn't make out what they were saying, and then he slowly crept into the room. I wasn't crying anymore, thankfully, but I was still a little uneasy. For everyone's sake, especially Klaus', I'd have to push the whole thing out of my mind in order for things to go back to normal between me and Elijah. Klaus wouldn't be the wiser, and we also had a plan to execute that would involve us being alone. If I couldn't handle being around Elijah, I don't know what I would do with myself.

"Jessa, you're still awake? You didn't have to wait for me to come home, you could've just went ahead to sleep," Klaus spoke to me.

"You said you'd be home before I went to sleep. If I don't go to sleep then your promise remains true," I said softly.

I felt Klaus climb into the bed, pulling me closer to him and petting my arm soothingly. "I'm sorry, love. I thought I'd be home over an hour ago. Sometimes I get caught up in what I'm doing and lose track of time. It won't happen again, I swear it."

"It's okay. I was just worried about you," I said.

He gently kissed my head and chuckled to himself. "You needn't worry about me, love. I'll be fine. It's you that we're worried about. And as much as I hated that you went off alone yesterday night, I'm grateful for my brother for being on your lookout. If he weren't there, who knows what might have happened to you."

"I'm a tough girl. I think you'd be surprised how much I can go through before I break. I haven't yet, need I remind you."

"You're very strong, indeed. But with me by your side, no one will ever come to harm you. I'll make sure of it," he said to me.

I felt myself finally relaxing and I began to doze off.


	16. Build It Up and Knock It Down

In the morning I was up bright and early. Klaus and Elijah were still sleeping and I was in the kitchen making myself some eggs and bacon. I was feeling a lot more at ease from last night after getting a full night's rest. Maybe I was just overtired yesterday and that's what made me get so upset. I was just going to put it all behind me. Things were finally going well with the three of us, no sense in ruining it now.

Shortly after I was done cooking Klaus joined me in the kitchen. He was only half dressed and his hair was a mess. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, love?" he asked.

"You," I said and kissed him.

"Well good morning to you too. What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm making breakfast." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and chuckled.

"You are too adorable. You don't need to make yourself breakfast. I'd be glad to. I enjoy cooking sometimes."

"I wanted to. I don't want you to think I expect you to do everything for me. I have working hands, so you don't need to cater to me all the time. It makes me feel a little useless," I explained.

Klaus nodded and sat down with me while I ate my breakfast. "I understand. But I don't do it because I don't think you can manage. I just enjoy doing things for you. I know you appreciate it, so I don't mind."

Elijah soon came out and joined us at the table. But he never once made eye contact with me, and he only spoke to me if necessary. He either felt really bad about yesterday or he was mad at me for running away. Either way, I wasn't going to say anything to him.

"Niklaus," Elijah broke a harsh silence that lingered in the room for a good ten minutes. "Perhaps later this evening you could go and speak with some of the New Orleans witches and see if they know anything about this spell Marcel is working on. They aren't allowed to practice magic in the French Quarter so they should be in the cemetery."

"I'll look into that, Elijah. For now I think Jess and I are gonna relax."

I cleaned up my dishes and then Klaus and I went to our room. I took up Elijah's suggestion to ask him to paint for me, so we spent the afternoon painting together. Even though he was a remarkable artist and I was nowhere close to his level of painting, he still managed to make me feel really good about my work. He complimented me every chance he got and reminded me about how much potential I had.

* * *

Before we all knew it, it was going on nine o'clock. Klaus had left to go speak with the witches and Elijah and I were alone again. I went and sat down in the kitchen and he sat next to me.

"I just want to apologize for last night," Elijah said. "Doing that to you wasn't fair, and you're with Niklaus. I'm not proud of myself, Jessa."

"It's fine, Elijah. Really. I overreacted and left the room when I shouldn't have, but I panicked and didn't know what to do."

"I assure you it won't happen again," he paused for a second. "Anyway, I sent Niklaus out of the apartment so that we can pursue our plan to infiltrate Marcel's home. If you're ready, we can go now."

"I was ready yesterday," I smiled.

Elijah grabbed a glass from the cupboard and spilled some of his blood into it for me to drink. "You sure?" he asked again.

"Positive," I said. I took the glass and drank it, scowling at the metallic taste. "I don't understand how that appeals to you, but I guess you kinda have to drink it," I added.

We headed out to the French Quarter and Elijah promised he'd stay close by just in case anyone tried to hurt me. And once I was alone I just walked down the street, waiting to be kidnapped. I felt a presence come up from behind me, but before I could turn around they had a needle in my neck and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was inside a room, lying in a bed. I got up, a little dizzy from the sedative, but I could stand. When I walked over to the door I noticed it was unlocked and unguarded. They must not be worried about me escaping. I left the room and wandered down the hall to the top of the staircase. I could hear two men talking about me.

"The girl is upstairs, Marcel," one man said. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Leave her for now, let her rest. But in the morning we'll get her blood."

I immediately went back to the bedroom and sat there for a moment. Elijah told Klaus a few days ago that they needed the blood of a human with a dormant vampire gene in order to do the spell. But if they need my blood... But that can't be. That doesn't make sense. I was never a vampire.

My phone was still in my bag so I quickly called Elijah.

"Jessa, are you alright? I'm outside."

"I'm not hurt, but I found out what they need me for," I said.

"And what do they need you for?"

"They want my blood, Elijah. You told Klaus what they needed blood for, and they want mine. I put two and two together."

"I'm coming in to get you, hold on a second."

I waited on the phone, rustling in the background coming through the speaker, followed by a defeated and angry sigh.

"They either have this place under a boundary spell of some sort, or the home is owned by someone living. I can't get in. I'm so sorry, Jessa. I wasn't anticipating this."

"It's alright, I'll be okay. But until you find a way in, they're going to end up with my blood and Klaus will be in danger if they're successful with the spell. You have until tomorrow morning. And if things get ugly, I have your blood."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'm calling Niklaus. He might know what to do."


End file.
